The present invention relates to a wire position indicator which is especially useful in attaching wires to the mating parts of electrical cable end connector devices.
Separate components and units of electrical and electronic apparatus are commonly interconnected with one another through multiple conductor cables connected to the components and units by multiple contact cable end connectors which typically have mating pins and sockets. By this means, the components and units may be rapidly interconnected for use, or disconnected for shipping or storage. Connectors of this type commonly have multiple pin or socket connections. This means that there is a substantial possibility of error in attaching the respective conductor wires of the cables to the correct terminating positions. It is generally absolutely imperative that the connections of the wires be absolutely accurate.
Accordingly, it is one important object of the present invention to provide an improved means for indicating the position in one of the mating parts of a cable end connector to which a particular wire is to be assembled to that part with absolute accuracy.
Another problem in the wiring of multiple conductor cable end connector parts is that, normally, achieving great accuracy means continuously checking and re-checking where each wire is to be assembled so as to make certain that it is assembled to the correct terminating position. Such checking and rechecking necessarily takes time, and slows production speed.
Accordingly, it is another important object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for quickly and easily indicating the position to which a wire is to be assembled to one of the mating parts of a cable end connector with absolute accuracy to improve the speed of production.
In order to identify individual wires in a group of wires in a cable interconnecting electronic components through cable end connectors, it is common to employ color codes on the outside coverings of the wires. This practice has been so widespread that color coded wires are easily available and are very useful for this purpose. The color coded wires are useful not only during the original assembly of the connector cables, but also later during trouble shooting. However, there are many instances where color coding is required only for initial assembly, and is not required for trouble shooting because the entire cable, together with its connectors, can be replaced in case of trouble. Since the color coded wire is more expensive than wire that is not color coded, and requires a larger inventory of wire, and special sorting and handling, it is desirable to eliminate the color coding, if possible, where the only purpose in the color coding is to provide accuracy in the original assembly of the cable and connectors.
Accordingly, it is a further object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus for quickly and easily indicating the position to which a wire is to be assembled to one of the mating parts of a cable end connector within a multiple conductor cable without requiring the use of color coded wires, and thus eliminating the need for color coded wires.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.